The invention relates to a drawer with trim shape, the drawer moving on guide rollers in guide rails, and the drawer having a front side and a rear side as well as drawer sides opposite each other.
This kind of drawer is known in the construction of kitchen furniture where it is desired to give the drawers an aesthetically pleasing trim and to protect the outsides of the drawer from the penetration of moisture, dust or the like.
Kitchen furniture is also known in particular to have drawers with perforations in the side walls, the side walls forming upper and lower boundaries with a gap running between these boundaries. One of the drawbacks of this kind of drawer is that dust or moisture can penetrate through the gaps in the drawer side walls or the contents can come out through the gap in the drawer side walls.